Hey You, Pikachu!
PBG wants to go on an adventure with Pikachu, and then realizes that it is really boring. Synopsis PBG imagines how this game came into existence. He describes how unnecessary this game was apart from Pokémon Channel - which isn't really even a game. PBG dances to the music from Pokémon Channel. PBG has never played the game before (and jumbles up his words), so he decides to go ahead and play it. He describes the point of the game, and remembers the disturbing things that Professor Oak has done before when he played Pokémon Snap. Rather than going out to have an adventure with Pikachu, the point of the mission is to talk with Pikachu. It's not fun, but it could be charming. Professor Oak doesn't know what anything (like a beach ball) is, but he invents a device that can tell him what things are. PBG doesn't know whether this makes him an imbecile or a genius with a common sense handicap. PBG shows some gameplay and insults Pikachu. It wasn't really fun. PBG says he hates Pikachu, and Pikachu gets mad and runs away! PBG questions what Professor Oak actually does. PBG has way too much fun with the controller stick on the screen. The actual game has several "games" in it. The player does nothing while Pikachu does everything. Pikachu doesn't do what the player tells him to do. PBG tries to get Pikachu to thundershock everyone, but Pikachu never does. PBG shows the Bulbasaur's Picnic level. PBG keeps failing the mission and doesn't know why. It turns out, the game doesn't tell the player that they need two of a certain ingredient. Pikachu has to look after the Caterpie, and thinks that Pikachu is the father. Also spinning! PBG doesn't want to talk about the other boring mini games. Even the treasure chest game is boring. Pikachu throws several tissues onto the floor. PBG thinks Pikachu is evil. Pikachu thunder shocks the player sometimes, and also pulls out a stick and threatens the player with it! PBG goes over other Pokemon games that nobody wanted, but were still fun (like Pokemon TCG and Snap), but the game everyone wanted is boring! How did they mess this up? Crappy voice controls! Pikachu is either really stupid, or won't listen at all! He even just falls asleep for no reason! The quiz game is a good example of how stupid Pikachu is. PBG knew 9 out of 10 Pokemon with the exception being Aerodactyl. Pikachu stuff up a lot, and they only get a score of 3! Pikachu either hurried and messed up, or just pressed the wrong button. PBG finds a shop run by an Abra. PBG tells Pikachu what to buy, and Pikachu buys a flower instead! Pikachu likes to throw things, and doesn't like the word Sony. Saying this will cause Pikachu to do a thunder bolt - most of the time. PBG had so much fun he is putting it on his list of top 10 games ever (sarcasm). This game is really boring. Instead of saying something interesting, PBG counts how many times he said Pikachu in his video. It was 46 times! PBG's Actual Top 10 Favorite Games: #10: That One LotR Game I Talked About #9: Mysims Kingdom #8: Hey You Pikachu #7: Mysims Agents #6: Hatoful Boyfriend #5: Hubert the Teddy Bear #4: Hey You Pikachu - (it's just SO not boring that I had to put it twice) #3: A T-Rex #2: Every Rendition of Bumper Balls (Mario Party) - (Totally never ends in a draw) #1: Mysims Trivia * On PBG's Actual Favorite Games List, number 3 is 'A T-Rex'. This was used during a list in the Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Video Games video. Category:Videos Category:Reviews